A staggering number of people are affected by a gait abnormality characterized by a dropping of the forefoot, referred to as drop foot. This condition is classified as the loss of the ability to move one's foot, either from weakness or paralysis. Individuals suffering from a drop foot condition have difficulty lifting the front part of the foot, causing the foot to hang down and turn inward. In some cases, individuals with drop foot are unable to lift their toes sufficiently while walking, so their toes drag while taking a step. Some lift their leg higher to overcompensate for their inability to control their affected foot. The risk of falling is significantly increased.
The population affected by drop foot condition is significant. Senior citizens represent a growing segment in society as lifespans increase, but many over the age of sixty-five find it difficult to walk three city blocks or one flight of stairs because of an inability to lift their feet from weakness, paralysis, or chronic health issues. In fact, drop foot is a common side effect experienced by patients recovering from stroke, multiple sclerosis, spinal cord injury, Parkinson's disease, Charcot-Marie-Tooth disorder, diabetes, and fibula fracture, to name a few.
In the not too distant past, people with gait difficulties, particularly the elderly, were left behind. Even today, improvements for assisting individuals with impaired gait have failed to offer a user-friendly orthotic device, particularly one that is not bulky or unattractive.
There are static orthotic braces and actuating nerve-stimulating orthotics called Functional Electrical Stimulators (FES). The FES systems include Bioness, which is an orthotic that is wrapped around the portion of the leg right below the knee. It is placed on the peroneal nerve, which provides motion to the foot and ankle, but does not help muscular drop foot. Another FES System is WalkAide. Like Bioness, it shocks the peroneal nerve and is only useful for severe nerve damage.
Examples of static orthotic products include Molded Ankle Foot Orthotics (MAFO) and Silicone Ankle Foot Orthotics (SAFO). A MAFO orthotic is a rigid or semi-rigid brace, while the SAFO orthotic consists of a silicone wrap. Static systems such as the SAFO and MAFO, however, typically limit ankle movement and do not assist the patient in lifting the heel and/or toe upward while taking a step. Other drawbacks in conventional devices include the bulky and/or undesirable appearance, causing many to discontinue use and remain sedentary.
In view of the foregoing, a need exists for improved orthotic devices, not merely to address drop foot condition, but useful in addressing other ailments affecting the mobility of limbs generally.